


Andrea's Lust

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carol is accepting, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rick Grimes disapproves, Strap-Ons, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**Andrea's Lust**

**by Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

Andrea walked down the quiet hallway in Cell Block A, everyone was asleep except Rick, Daryl, and Michonne, Andrea loved being back with Rick and the others, but there was someone new that Andrea wanted to get close to- Mika Samuels, the little girl was simply adorable to the older blonde. Andrea smiled whenever she thought about Mika.

"Hi Andrea." Mika said sweetly from her cell.

Andrea stopped in her tracks and looked to her right and saw Mika standing at the bars of her cell wearing a long t-shirt that Maggie had gotten for her while on a run the day before.

"Hey Mika, you're up awfully late." Andrea says as she walks over to the bars.

"Couldn't sleep...you know because of Lizzie, I-I..."

"Open the cell, Mika." Andrea says softly, Mika opens the cell door and lets Andrea come inside. Andrea hugs Mika tenderly, she knew all too well the pain that Mika was feeling about losing her Sister Lizzie to the Walkers, Andrea was flooded with memories of Amy dying in her arms.

Andrea scooped Mika up in her arms and carried the younger blonde over to the bunk and sat down, Mika is now sitting on Andrea's lap.

"How are you feeling, Mika?" "Lonely and miserable, Andrea." Mika replied as she looked deeply into Andrea's eyes. "I've lost the person I loved the most in this world. Now my life has no meaning."

Even though Andrea knew exactly how Mika was feeling Andrea tried not to show her own emotions, because that might cause Mika to break down herself, and right now Mika really needed her.

"You're wrong, Mika." Andrea countered as she gently ran her fingers through Mika's hair. "Your life still holds value to someone. And you shouldn't turn to liquor because you lost Lizzie."

Mika looked into Andrea's eyes, her hard gaze softened as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Andrea...it's just that well, now that I've lost Lizzie I have no one."

"Stop talking like that Mika, I bet if you look hard you'll find someone who loves you." Andrea said with a smile. Mika was amazed at what Andrea had said. "Like who?" Andrea looked into Mika's eyes and answered her. "Me."

Mika was stunned at this revelation. "Andrea, I ... I don't know what to say." Mika stammered.

Andrea smiled. Mika wrapped both of her arms around Andrea’s neck, and engaged in a sensual kiss. Their lips pressing tightly against each other. Andrea and Mika simply kissed for several minutes before Andrea licked Mika's lips, asking for permission to be let in. Mika opened her lips, and let Andrea in.

Mika straddled Andrea as their makeout session continued, Andrea gently caressed Mika's soft hair. Mika started grinding against Andrea, which made the older blonde moan quietly into Mika's mouth.

Andrea and Mika continued to French kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing around with each other. They parted for air, string of saliva could be seen hanging between the their mouths. The two girls went back to French kissing for several more minutes, before Mika parted, and began to kiss and suckle on Andrea’s neck. Andrea giggled, and placed her hand on the back of Mika’s head.

Then Mika lowered her head pulling Andrea's right nipple into her mouth. Mika swirled her tongue around it quickly. Andrea moaned loudly.

Mika sucked and licked...tasting Andrea. As they lay on the floor, Mika lowered herself to kiss Andrea's breasts. She trailed kisses down Andrea's taught stomach and onto her thighs. Andrea moaned in anticipation for what was to come. Mika's lips found Andrea's smoothness...her tongue seperating Andrea's lips. Andrea felt Mika's warm tongue slide over her clit. Andrea let out a moan as Mika licked and sucked her harder and harder. She ran her fingers over the wetness and slowly inserted two fingers into Andrea's aching pussy.

Mika pumped them in and out while still licking and sucking Andrea's clit. Andrea could feel herself start to cum. Waves of pleasure ran through her...Andrea arched her back as her juices began to run freely into Mika's waiting mouth.

Andrea huffed as Mika crawled up on top of her and kissed her, she lovingly pushed a strand of hair out of Andrea's face.

"How was I?" Mika whispered.

"A-amazing, but..." Andrea said seductively before flipping Mika onto her back.

"Now it's my turn." Andrea said in a lusty tone.

The older woman gets off of Mika and leaves the cell, several minutes later Andrea returned with a red 4 inch long strap-on and a bottle of lube.

Mika watched as Andrea stepped into the harness and applied lube to the toy, Andrea then guided the head of her fake cock inside the younger blonde, which caused Mika to moan and gasp.

Andrea pulled Mika to her and sucked on her small nipples while thrusting in and out of Mika, Mika wrapped her legs around Andrea as the older woman drilled her hard and fast.

Mika shuddered as an intense orgasm rippled through her small body, Andrea smiled as she watched Mika.

　

　

　

　

　

　


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Mika awoke still in Andrea's arms, she remembered last night and the passion that the two shared.

It made Mika feel warm inside, even though she had lost her Father and more recently Lizzie Mika realized that her only priority now was to be with Andrea, no matter what.

Rick walks past the cell and sees Andrea and Mika lying in the bunk together, he motions for Mika to come to the bars.

"Mika, when Andrea wakes up, I need to talk to the two of you." Rick says.

 "All right, Rick." Mika says.

An hour later, Mika and Andrea find Rick at the south fence dispatching Walkers with his knife.

"You wanted to see us Rick?" Andrea asks.

"Yes, Andrea, what is the extent of your relationship with Mika?"

"Excuse me?" Andrea said, shocked and angry at Rick's accusation.

"You heard me Andrea, I want to know how long the two of you have been sleeping together." Rick demands.

"It's none of your business, Rick." Andrea says, placing a calming hand on Mika's right shoulder.

"Well then, I guess the two of you will have to leave, now." Rick said harshly.

"Fine." Andrea said evenly.

Just then Daryl and Carol showed up.

"What's going on here?" Carol asked.

"Andrea has been sleeping with Mika." Rick said, 

 

 


End file.
